Moon meets Sun
by gotnoodles
Summary: A clumsy senior girl at high school offends the most respected guy on campus after he breaks many girls' hearts. The rumors say whoever offends him in the slightest way never gets away with it. What happens if he finds her personal diary? R&R welcomed.


* * *

Hello, readers! Before you guys and girls, ladies and gentlemen move on, I just wanted to tell you something-something.

This story is a mixture of two. I'm not quite sure if you read my very first story that got deleted, **King of Games**, but this story, _When the Moon meets the Sun,_ is related to _KOG_, so if you people see the similarities, please don't complain. I already know.

Well, then. That will be all. And once again, here is my new story, so please read and leave lots of **LOOOOVE**!

Best regards, Ms.Noodles.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Message of War

Eighteen year old, Syoaran Li wasn't like any other ordinary student people would see on campus. And it was not simply just on school campus. He was renown in every other public places whether it be restaurants, hotels, libraries, fitness clubs, and in fact many more. A huge percentage of the people obviously knew about his existence. Few who didn't were considered rather odd and "off in the head". Sadly, that one person who knew nothing of him was his very favorite cousin's best friend, Sakura Kinomoto.

Now, Sakura Kinomoto was also an eighteen year old, a very bright and optimistic student who only wished to survive through high school. What seemed like an easy pathway for the young teen girl indeed became impossible when the two met. And as if the Moon had finally met the Sun, all hell seemed to break loose.

It all began on a beautiful Tuesday morning, a bit breezy but very warm atmosphere when one sat at a perfect angle. The group that contained of six girls sat in their typical territory underneath the gargantuan tree. It was located in the center of the school, but it didn't draw a lot of attention. Most of the other groups would spend time on their "hills", and every hill had their own name. Whether it'd be senior, junior, sophomore, or freshman hill, it wasn't just any hill. It wasn't a place for several different grade levels to come together. Only few popular members selected or allowed to join the hill, were to come. Although all the others would want to go on top of the hill to show their proud reputation at the school, and also to receive fame, the six girls were different. The hill didn't catch their attention at all.

So sitting underneath the peaceful tree, the six shared conversations during lunch. In fact, the news was relatively big. Although every other news, gossips, or talks interested Sakura, this one caught her off guard. However, in the strangest possible way, it drew her attention the most. And actually, the news wasn't really good. It was quite very, very, indeed very sad. If one could say, possibly devastating. And with all her belief she thought it'd be best if she did something about it. How her friends objected…

"Guys. Did you hear about Syaoran's last rejection?" Meilin started off with the conversation setting her lunch box to the side. Her eyes were concentrated on her five best companions in the world, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika. But in particular, she was the closest with Rika. Due to their very opposite personalities and characteristics, it surprised many. However, they had their deep connection from way back in childhood. The same went with Sakura and Tomoyo. And Chiharu, even if she already had a boyfriend, she loved to spend time with her friends, and most definitely her best friend, Naoko. Her boyfriend, Takashi understood, so he hung out with his friends. Surprisingly, one of them happened to be Syaoran.

"Who's Syaoran?" Sakura asked already showing interest in the topic. Many always informed her time after time, 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

"Ignoring that, do you guys know about it? Except for Sakura, obviously." Meilin asked her group of surrounding friends.

It did not surprise others or her friends for Sakura to be so oblivious about the biggest news at school. Peculiarly, she always happened to be the last person to hear the news. That definitely included just any news or more likely, every possible news.

"Who doesn't besides Sakura?" Rika remarked stopping herself from going any further into the book she was reading. She placed her bookmark inside, closed it, and sat up facing the other five.

"Well, I didn't." Tomoyo said although she most certainly did. In fact, it was oddly her favorite cousin in the United States they were all discussing about. She just tried to support Sakura in the smallest possible way. "Perhaps you know about it, Rika, because you're in the school newspaper club. You guys are all about gossip."

"Even so, I'm pretty sure everyone here has heard about it except for Sakura. Sakura's always clueless about everything." Rika said as if it was an unchangeable trait of Sakura's. Perhaps it was true. "I mean, Naoko, Chiharu. Didn't you guys hear about it too?"

"Duh. It's only normal." Chiharu stated in such a matter-of-fact manner.

"But your boyfriend's friends with Syaoran." Tomoyo tried ensuring Sol. "And it's obvious for Naoko to know, because Naoko's your best friend, Chiharu."

"Right. But that doesn't defeat the fact Sakura is dense." Chiharu looked over at Sakura and made a funny face.

"Stop picking on me. So what if I don't know about him? I bet I'm not the only one." Sakura said looking down while straightening her wrinkled shirt.

"Sakura. You are." The five said in unison, even Tomoyo. It all naturally came out, and all the five started to laugh.

"Whatever, just tell me about what happened. What about this Syaoran?" Sakura asked cuddling around her friends. For one thing, she loved all stories. Well, except scary ones. That was her ultimate weakness only her close friends, the five knew about. It wasn't quite hard to figure out.

"Who wants to tell her?" Meilin announced, the most tomboyish in the group.

"Since you're so enthusiastic about it, you should tell us, Meilin," Chiharu recommended.

"Then I shall." After they all came closer making a smaller circle, Meilin began. "So, I'll start off at the _beginner's_ level, because Sakura knows nothing about Syaoran." She cleared her throat and continued, "From the start, there was a guy at this school named, Syaoran Li. He is not only talented in sports, loved by majority of the girls, admired by majority of the guys, astonishingly loaded, but he is also our number one Valid Victorian ever since freshmen year."

"That's amazing!" Sakura interrupted before Meilin could finish.

"Do you mind?" Meilin grumbled. "I was getting to the good part."

"Sorry!" Sakura apologetically replied then soon covered her mouth and kept it shut.

"Now, back to the subject. Although he's all around great and amazingly flawless, there's one bad side to him. He's an ass." Meilin stated with several nods.

"Meilin! Watch your language!" Sakura abruptly responded afterwards.

"What? I called him a donkey. Besides, I'm just declaring what's right."

"True." People around her also reacted with understanding nods.

_Great. They're calling my cousin an a-double-s._ Tomoyo thought to herself. It wasn't in her nature, or Sakura's to curse. And also, Tomoyo never let out the information that Syaoran was her cousin. As a matter of fact, nobody would ever consider them two to be related. Tomoyo was an angel. On the other hand, Syaoran somewhat represented the devil in human form.

"So, what did he exactly do? Why do you call him a donkey? No, wait. Why do you guys all consider him a donkey?" Sakura wanted the answer to the question badly. With very different traits and qualities, it was very rare to see all her friends agree at the same time, the same topic.

"Well, Sakura. If I told you the reason, you'd probably agree." Chiharu then replied. She took another bite of her pizza, and set it down on her plate.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." Sakura began to whine. If it were some other person complaining, it probably would have annoyed the sufferer out of their mind, but since it was Sakura, it was acceptable. After all, it was her best quality to show her cuteness.

"He's a cold player." Rika said after finishing her salad.

"Meaning, he has broken countless girls' hearts at this very school." Naoko soon added.

"He only plays with them, but it's when he gets tired of them, he leaves them. Broken. Wounded. Hurt." Meilin faced Sakura looking directly into her eyes. "That's why he's an ass. I have the right to say it."

"Goodness. That's horrible. Why would he do that?" Sakura questioned not understanding such temperament a human could possess.

"Well, he has everything. Why wouldn't he do it? He knows he's got everything. If it weren't for Justin, I'd sure as hell want to hook up with him."

"Chiharu Mihara! Ouch. That's gonna hurt him." Naoko pretended to get stabbed in the heart.

"Well, it's their fault. What can he say? They love him." Tomoyo confronted them, trying to protect her own cousin's reputation. She knew with all her heart that what he was doing was absolutely wrong. She had tried to stop him numerous times. However, one thing was true. He knew all too well that if he went on, he'd continue to hurt the girls he heartlessly played with, but he chose to do it for a specific reason. That reason, Tomoyo knew of well. And even if it was a terrible thing to do, for that particular reason, she let him be.

"Dude. Who's side are you on?" Meilin questioned with her arms crossed. It was understandable if she stood up for Sakura, but Syaoran? She wondered if they had some sort of connection.

"I'm just saying. The girls are just plain idiots for falling head over hills for him. Who would do that?" she replied back trying to save herself. She couldn't let them know.

"Moving on, tell me. What did he do this time?" Sakura became all ears. She carefully listened.

"Do you know Mandy Chen at this school?" Naoko asked Sakura.

"Isn't she the transfer student from China?" Sakura said scratching her head. "And if I heard correctly, she announced she was gay not too long ago."

"Yeah, well. She became straight or bi." Naoko let out a sigh. "How sad."

"What? What is it?" Sakura continued to ask. She came even closer to her friends cupping her ears.

"He and his friends, except Justin made a bet. Whoever got her to kiss the guy back would win hundred dollars." Chiharu continued. "And rumors say, he won again."

"The girl thought it was actually _something_, but he coldly rejected her in the chem. lab. And since then, she hasn't been coming to school. It's already the fifth day." Rika added after lying down on the cool grass.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible. Someone should teach him a lesson. We should do something about it!" Sakura more likely shouted on top of her lungs. Then she stood up with her fist in the air and lastly included, "I should do something to teach this cocky dork a freaking lesson!"

"Okay, okay. Sakura, calm down. Why go ballistic over a guy you don't even know?" Although in reality it seemed like Tomoyo was protecting her cousin, Syaoran, she was actually protecting Sakura. If Sakura acted too impetuously and offended him in the least way, she knew what he was capable of doing. And that _doing_ wasn't quite a good thing.

"Dude. Since the beginning, why are you watching that fool's back?" Tomoyo already knew Meilin was becoming suspicious, but she couldn't come down to a fall. The secret will long go on, and no matter what cost, Tomoyo planned to keep it that way.

"The truth is, Meilin, if Sakura does something terrible to this Syaoran, what do you think will happen?" Tomoyo questioned keeping herself calm, trying not to reveal her secret.

"All hell would break loose, and Sol would be in deep shit." Rika, who was always observant with everything in her surrounding said, and this time, she had her book covering her eyes as she remained lying down on the sunken grass.

"That's true." Chiharu soon included. "Breaking girl's heart is not the only bad part about him. He kicks people out of this school if he doesn't like them. Before doing that, he has this _war _thing. He'll make your life miserable even if it's outside of school. He'll make the victim suffer until that person gives in."

"What a horrible person. Now I really have to do something." Sakura sounded determined. She clenched her fists, looked at her friends and said, "I _will_ do something."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo tried to prevent her, but Sakura was already up and making her way to some wherever place her legs seemed to take her.

"Leave her be. What can she possibly do? She doesn't even know the guy." Naoko stated. "You think she's gonna ask the whole world who he is?"

"Well, it's Sakura." Tomoyo concluded.

"True…" they all said, and after letting out a sigh, they all stood up to look for their one extremely dense friend.

On the other hand, Sakura had already begun the _Great Expectation _in searching for the man named, Syaoran Li. She proudly stood in front of the Senior Hill, and loudly spoke, "Is there a Syaoran here? I forgot his last name, but he's a big jerk."

The group on top of the hill stopped every movement in their body, and became silent. "_A big jerk"_, they all heard her say. They all faced Sakura, including the somewhat infamous Syaoran himself. He had the most annoyed look anyone could give. Then he replied with the irritation in his voice, "What the hell is it?"

For one thing, he was rather shocked that someone at school knew nothing of him. Everywhere he went, they all knew of him. In the slightest way, he felt insulted. Even as the feeling was new to him, it wasn't pleasant.

"How could you do that?" Sakura was now pointing at him. Syaoran's brow went up, confused and vexed at the same time. "How could you do that to poor Mandy and all the girls? You heartless player! Why are all these people here respecting you? You're a complete tweak! Mandy hasn't been coming to school lately because of some idiot like you! What if something happened to her? Will you take the blame? Will you?"

"Oh my god. Please don't tell me what I think she's doing." Meilin murmured loud enough for the both silent parties on each side to hear. The group on the hill faced Meilin and the four other people that were clumped together. Then the eyes went back to Sakura who was firmly standing alone, unaware of what destruction she had unintentionally caused. Without any hesitation, Rika, the quiet antisocialist out of all the six, went up to Sakura and lightly hit her on the head questioning, "Are you stupid? Have you gone mad?"

"Rika?" It hit Sakura with absolute bewilderment. Of all people, it was _Rika_.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. This stupid idiotic friend of mine loses her mind ever so often. She's always like this, so please don't mind her." Rika soon forcefully faced Syaoran who looked exasperated and politely told him, "If you will kindly excuse us…" Rika took Sakura's lifeless arm and took her along with her. _What in the world did I do? Why is Rika mad? Did I do something wrong? Why is she like that in front of that detestable being? _Sakura was already having inner battles as if she was choked senseless out of her wits.

"Shit. You've caused drama, you idiot." Naoko said scurrying to Sakura's side.

"What just happened…?" Sakura got back to her senses.

"You've declared war…" Rika calmly stated. However, in fact, she was trembling inside. The panic vanished on her emotionless face, but it remained every inch of her body. The blurred image of her past unfolded, and it left her motionless in the middle of the hallway as the rest of the five walked past her.

Meilin noticed Rika behind her. She walked up to her, and with an uplifting smile, she placed her hand on her shoulder while whispering, "Don't let the past get to you. We're all here for you now."

"It may not be me this time, but it's going to happen again. To Sakura…"

* * *

Sooooo How was this one?

And for those people who left reviews, sorry I couldn't reply back. I was busy with this story and graduation!

SORRY. My deepest apologies are coming from the deep down of my heart. SORRY once more.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story all the way through and through. If you have any suggestions, please do tell me, and I will deeply consider it as always.

Please leave reviews. Be my fan. Be my critic. I welcome you with big smile and warm hug. :)

-Best Regards,

Ms.Noodles

* * *


End file.
